


Groceries and Pizza

by orphan_account



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types
Genre: Fluff, Grocery Shopping, M/M, Naked Cuddling, Pizza
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-25
Updated: 2014-05-25
Packaged: 2018-01-26 11:31:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 786
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1686782
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Leo and Nico go grocery shopping</p>
            </blockquote>





	Groceries and Pizza

Nico pushed the trolley along the aisle selling chips. Packets and bottles of every shape, size and colour filled the shelves in the long aisle, glaring at him as if saying "buy me, buy me!" He watched as Leo inspected the chips, considering what to buy. "Hey, Nico, would hot and spicy be better or tomato? Or maybe sour cream?" Leo asked.

"Hot and spicy, I guess. Whatever you like." Nico told him. He never ate that much chips, more so because Leo always finished them before he could than because he didn't like them.

"Hot and spicy. Can we have some hot and spicy time tonight too?"

Nico flushed a deep shade of red, much like the colour of the packet Leo was holding. "Leo!" he scolded. "We're in public!"

Leo laughed that sweet chuckle of his. The one that made Nico melt. He couldn't stay mad at Leo. No, he loved him too much.

"Well, hurry up with your chips." Nico said. He wanted to finish this up so they could get home, cuddle up watching a movie and maybe get a little of that hot and spiciness Leo wanted tonight. But of course Nico didn't tell him that.

"Okay, okay." Leo chose a few more different packets and threw it in the trolley which already contained many goods. "Can we get pizza for dinner?" Leo asked.

Nico could never resist pizza so of course he agreed. The only thing Nico thought he loved more than pizza was Leo. They went to look for pizza.

"Hawaiian or Margherita?” Nico asked.

"Neither.  I want Pepperoni. “Leo argued back.

"If I recall properly," Nico said, "I gave you two choices and Pepperoni was not one of them."

Leo pouted. "But, but pepperoni is great!" He gave Nico his best puppy dog face.

Nico crossed his arms. "We just had it yesterday and I haven't taken Hawaiian pizza in a long time."

"But pineapples are gross." Leo complained.

"You can take them-" Nico tried saying but stopped halfway. "You know what? Let's take both."

Leo cheered. "Score one for Bad Boy Supreme. None for Ghost Boy."

Nico, smiling, shook his head. “I must really love you so much to put up with all this."

Leo broke out in a grin. "I love you so much too, babe."

"Don't call me that!" Nico complained but he was smiling nonetheless. 

Leo placed a kiss on Nico's cheek causing Nico to feel warm all over. Leo pulled Nico closer to him and Nico snuggled in the crook of his boyfriend's neck. Oh how Nico loved this position. He felt safe and warm and so very contented.

Nico could not resist it. He usually tried to avoid showing affection in public but this was Leo, his Leo. The one who always made him happy. Nico reached up and kissed Leo. Leo made a pleased sound and gratefully accepted the kiss. What else could Nico have expected really?

After a while- Nico didn't know how long- he pulled away. Thankfully this place didn't have many visitors often. Leo gave a look of disappointment. Nico nudged him and said, "We'll continue this at home."

"Of course we will."

Nico smiled. "Now, I think we've got everything? Shall we go home?"

Leo shrugged. "I think so. I don't know."

"Where's the list?"

"What list?"

"Leo, the one I gave you which contained all the items we need to get."

"Uhh... I may have forgotten it." Leo gave a nervous laugh.

Nico groaned. He shouldn't have expected Leo to remember. Leo never did. "Fine. We'll go home then."

"Wait! Can we get pop tarts?" Leo asked.

Nico shrugged. "I don't see why not."

Leo ran like a little child to get some pop tarts, leaving Nico to push the trolling after him, feeling very much like a parent chasing after his child on a sugar high.

Nico watched Leo cheerfully come back in his direction with a few boxes of pop tarts. Leo put them in the trolley and looked at Nico. "Let's go, Casper. We've got business to do tonight."

Nico shook his head and followed his perfect boyfriend to the cashier.

* * *

 

Leo laid on his bed with Nico. Nico's head was resting just above Leo's heart. The steady beating comforting Nico. Their bare skin was pressed against each other, Nico felt warm and safe like this. Leo was twirling Nico's dark hair with his long slim fingers, a gesture that Leo did without realizing. One that made Nico feel even more safe and at home.

"Leo?"

"Yeah."

"I love you. Way more than I should."

"I know. I love you too. I love you as much as there are stars in the sky."

 

 

 


End file.
